


Starfish

by neaf



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people lie on one side of the bed, some people lie on the other. Jack is a starfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfish

**Author's Note:**

> Set early season 7, written while it was airing.

Jack was a starfish.

How did Daniel come to this conclusion? The arm lying across his chest and the thigh pressed against his groin may have been the initial clue.

Daniel, on the other hand, had all the bed capacity of a tentpole. It was the snoring colonel who occupied two thirds of their sleeping arrangement, leaving Daniel dangling haphazardly on the edge of the towering bed. 

He chanced a glance over the edge of the covers before closing his eyes tightly and pressing his head hard into the pillow below it. Why did Sam talk him into this?

The Knori seemed like a nice, logical people. They had a good grasp of technology, language, history...

So why in the name of all that was good and holy did they sleep ten feet off the ground?

Daniel opened his eyes slightly and peered at the roof, feeling the hand on his chest open. He blinked and looked down at it while Jack made a soft snorting noise.

Daniel tried to relax, hoping that somewhere on the other side of the town Sam was being groped by a large Knorian woman in her sleep. His head rolled to one side, and he studied Jack's sleeping face for a moment. A smile crept to the side of his mouth.

The leg that lay across his lap curled at the knee, so Jack's bare foot was tucked slightly under Daniel's left leg. The warmth of Jack's thigh pressed against his own pelvis, however, was generating a state of nervous discomfort that Daniel prayed wouldn't develop any further.

Jack seemed sweetly indifferent to Daniel's predicament - his face turned slightly to the side, but still mostly buried in his pillow. Daniel traced the lines on his face with his eyes and wondered how Jack seemed to sleep so peacefully, no matter where he was.

Experience, he assumed.

Letting out another soft grunt, Jack wriggled slightly into his bedding. Daniel let out a gentle whimper at the movement against his hips, and shot an exasperated look skyward. 

At the noise, Jack's eyes drifted open slowly, and his brow creased in confusion. From what he could tell, he was looking at an ear. At least, it looked like an ear. His eyes travelled upward, and he found himself quite relieved to discover the ear was apparently attached to a Daniel.

He blinked. Daniel?

After a moment he recalled the previous night, the explanation of Knorian tradition and their sleeping arrangements, always in pairs of the same sex. And oh, no, we can't possibly offend them by not sleeping in each other's laps, Carter. Sure thing, Carter. I can sleep with Daniel, Major, no problem.

His eyes drifted down and he noticed where his body had migrated to overnight. Ah, he thought. This wasn't at all embarassing.

Jack looked back up at his bedmate, and found Daniel's face was flushed, and he appeared almost panicked. Confused again, Jack decided to test his curiosity and moved his leg slightly. Daniel's sharp intake of breath told him all he needed to know. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a baby," Jack mumbled into his pillow.

Daniel's head shot sideways, and he met eyes with the drowsy colonel. "Jack?"

Jack's brow raised, and he found the best sarcastic drawl he could muster. "Sleep well?"

The younger man glared, and indicated with two nervous eyes the leg that lay across his lap. "Jack..."

Jack ignored the plea and smiled slightly into his pillow. "Forget it."

Daniel's brow lifted in alarm.

"I'm comfortable," Jack insisted. "Cosy, even. You?"

After a moment considering the question, Daniel realised that, short of the growing warmth in his groin, he was quite comfortable. Well, almost.

He shuffled further onto the bed, and Jack lifted his head while he got comfortable. Daniel smiled slightly. "Cosy." he agreed.

Jack smiled. "Good. Sleep now."

Daniel nodded slightly, and Jack put his head back down, his face now against Daniel's shoulder. 

There was a moment of silence before Daniel opened his eyes, "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something you should know."

Jack's eyes opened. "Hmm?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes and rested a hand on Jack's arm, as it was now draped over his stomach. "You have cold feet."

Jack grumbled into Daniel's shoulder: "At least I don't snore."

A grin passed over the younger man's lips.

"Oh, I do not!"

"Goodnight, Jack."


End file.
